


100 Kink Challenge #92 - Prince Albert

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Jared is a dork, M/M, Prince Albert, early season nostalgia, this is actually pretty schmooey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	100 Kink Challenge #92 - Prince Albert

Jensen’s on the balcony, fussily grilling burgers, crawling out of his skin with anticipation, when he hears the door close downstairs and Jared’s bounding steps coming up the stairs. They haven’t seen each other for a _month_ \- well, they’ve seen each other, technically, they’ve been at a couple of table reads for the upcoming season and later at a benefit in Vancouver, but between commitments and family visits and a nasty bout of norovirus that landed Jensen in the hospital for a few days - they haven’t had any time alone. Jensen’s so horny he can hardly see straight. Jerking off only goes so far. And what he really wants, what’s invaded his nightly dreams and makes him bite and lick his lips even more than usual, is Jared’s dick. OK? That’s it. He just really wants, he fucking _needs_ Jared’s cock in his mouth or he’s gonna fucking lose it. He lets himself imagine it, sometimes, jacking himself in the shower or lying in bed with the sheets thrown off, but in a way that’s just more torture, letting himself think about the way it looks bobbing half-erect in the shower, how it strains against the crotch of Jared’s shorts when he’s stumbling round the place sleep- tousled and heavy-lidded, how it feels pressed against Jensen’s thigh or throbbing thick and slick against his soft palate, the way the heft of it in his mouth or snugged up against his ass when they’re spooning makes him feel, half-dissolved and wholly well.

Now he pulls the screen door open and comes into the room just as Jared appears at the top of the stairs. He crosses the room in two steps and grabs the back of Jensen’s shirt and they’re locked together, mauling each other a little, hard and sloppy, kissing like they kissed back when they were kids in baggy jackets. Jensen’s always thought he needs a different word for kissing when it’s with Jared, kissing’s not strong enough for the things his body does when Jared’s tongue laps wet and warm into his mouth.

That lasts for a while, Jensen’s hands hard on Jared’s sides, fumbling, closer, closer. God, he missed Jared’s smell, the way the back of his shirts fall just so, the huff of his breath across the bridge of Jensen’s nose and the way he tips his head back a little when Jensen mouths at his neck. Jensen’s prodding them towards the couch when Jared stops him, puts his feet down and pushes Jensen a foot or two away, breathing hard.

‘Jared-’ says Jensen, half-crazed, moving back towards him, but Jared takes a step back.

‘Wait,’ he says, hoarse, more bright-eyed than usual, and fumbles at his belt. Jensen takes a breath, shudder-quick. OK. This is, yeah, this is even better than the couch. He takes a step forward and thunks down on his knees just as Jared gets his fly undone and shrugs his hips, lets his jeans slip down over his thighs. Black boxers. Jensen’s almost blind with it now, grabs at Jared’s waistband, but Jared gets his hands over Jensen’s and catches them, pins them over his hips.

‘ _Dude_ ,’ says Jensen, meaningfully, because he doesn’t mind teasing games but this is not, not the time.

‘No, no,’ says Jared, ‘wait I - ok wait, this is perfect - oh man, ok -’ he pauses and beams, the big electrifying grin that Jensen has loved since the day he saw it, and he’s pausing to make sure Jensen is paying attention, which is fucking hard because Jared’s dick is inches from his face.

‘OK, wait,’ says Jared, unnecessarily, ‘cause he’s still got both of Jensen’s hands, but then he lets one go and drags his shorts down and he’s practically quivering with excitement and then his dick is there, right there and it’s got, it has, omg, it’s got a _bright silver ring_ hooped through the glans.

Jensen’s jaw drops and he falls back on his heels a little.

‘JESUS CHRIST’ he says, and Jared giggles. Jensen cannot, literally cannot look away, he doesn’t think he will ever look away, he guesses they’ll have to cancel the show ‘cause he plans to definitely spend the rest of his natural life right here, looking at Jared’s dick.

‘Jensen ok, listen,’ says Jared, ‘it’s called a Prince Albert, ok-’

‘I’m aware,’ says Jensen, dryly, but he hasn’t stopped looking.

‘OK OK, but,’ says Jared, ‘stand up and drop to your knees again.’ Jensen gives him a slow blink of bewildered exasperation but Jared is huffing with excitement and he’s so happy, ok, he’s so _happy_ to see Jared, so he gets up and thunks back down and Jared says, breathy with suppressed laughter,

‘I see, good sir, that you ahahhahah know hhahaha how to ha, haha, how to-’

‘ _Jared_ ,’ says Jensen, gripping Jared’s thighs so hard his knuckles are turning white, because otherwise his tongue, there’s no way his mouth isn’t going to be on that gleaming curve of metal and the pink flesh beneath it, the skin that he knows exactly how to lick and suck to make Jared’s head jerk back and Jared’s voice go deep and babbling, incoherent.

Jared’s trying to pull himself together enough to finish the joke, giggling, half bent-over, his giant hands pawing at Jensen’s head.

‘-how to, you know, you know how to, ahaha, Jen, how to act in the presence of royalty.’

‘Jared oh my god,’ says Jensen, and licks his lips.

‘Because it’s a Prince Albert,’ says Jared, helpfully, and then he does the thing where his thumb drags along the corner of Jensen’s mouth and Jensen actually makes a noise, low and choked. He hooks two fingers over the root of Jared’s cock and tips it down, just a little, so the head with its gorgeous gleaming ring brushes over his lips and he tastes it, takes the weight of it on his tongue, tastes the cold metal of the piercing and under it the slight saltiness of Jared, _Jared_.

‘Uggh,’ he says, the noise Dean makes when something kicks him in the gut. Jared tightens his palm over the back of Jensen’s neck and sets his legs a little apart, shifts his weight and settles his other hand over the top of Jensen’s head, firm. He lets his hips sway a bit forwards, lets the heaviness of his cock slip a little further on Jensen’s tongue, and Jensen adjusts his grip on Jared’s ass and _pulls_ , hard enough that he feels the brush of Jared’s balls against his jaw. Then he’s bobbing, sloppy, hungry for it, not just tonguing and licking but letting his lips drag over the shaft, in and out. He pulls back a little till the head is resting just between his lips. Jared is breathing heavy, loud, corded forearms tensed, and his thighs are starting to shake. Jensen lets his tongue slip over the head of Jared’s cock, slow, messy, and then he draws it up and flicks it against the piercing, soft but quick, _flick-flick-flick_. 

Jared makes a noise he’s never made before, a punched-out sob, and his hips jerk forwards. He almost loses his balance, lurches, catches himself on Jensen’s shoulders, and then he’s coming, pulsing, coming down his throat, and

Jensen dissolves.


End file.
